Realm List
List of realms or servers kept up to date by WoWWikians. ;See also: * Servers category * Realm Notes – Misc notes on realms. * Realm Name Lore – Summary lore on some realm names. =Servers in the US= US Unknown NEW!!! 25 May 2006 Newer US PvP Servers * Demon Soul * Jaedenar NEW!!! 18 May 2006 Newer US PvP Servers * Altar of Storms Newer US Eastern PvE Servers * Uldaman US Oceania (AEDT; GMT +11) Oceania PvP Servers *Frostmourne *Jubei'Thos *Barthilas Oceania PvE Servers *Khaz'goroth *Aman'Thul US Pacific Pacific PvP Servers *Blackrock *Bonechewer *Boulderfist *Crushridge *Daggerspine *Destromath *Frostwolf *Gorgonnash *Gurubashi *Kalecgos *Kil'Jaeden *Ner'zhul *Spinebreaker *Stonemaul *Suramar *Tichondrius *Ursin Pacific PvE Servers *Bronzebeard *Cenarius *Draenor *Dragonblight *Hyjal *Kilrogg *Lightbringer *Moonrunner *Proudmoore *Shadowsong *Silvermoon *Skywall *Uldum *Uther *Windrunner Pacific RP Servers *Silver Hand *Cenarion Circle *Feathermoon US Mountain Mountain PvP Servers *Kel'Thuzad *Darkspear *Deathwing *Bloodscalp *Nathrezim Mountain PvE Servers *Azjol-Nerub *Doomhammer *Icecrown *Perenolde *Terenas Mountain RP Servers *Shadow Council US Central Central PvP Servers *Aegwynn *Agamaggan *Akama *Archimonde *Azgalore *Burning Legion *Balnazzar *Chromaggus *Dethecus *Detheroc *Frostmane *Garithos *Gul'dan *Illidan *Mal'Ganis *Malorne *Mug'thol *Stormreaver *Sargeras *Thunderlord *Wildhammer Central PvE Servers *Aggramar *Alexstrasza *Alleria *Blackhand *Draka *Garona *Greymane *Hellscream *Kael'thas *Malfurion *Malygos *Rexxar *Runetotem *Staghelm *Thunderhorn *Vek'nilash *Whisperwind Central RP-PvP Servers *Emerald Dream *Lightninghoof *Maelstrom *Twisting Nether Central RP Servers *Scarlet Crusade *Thorium Brotherhood *Kirin Tor US Eastern Eastern PvP Servers *Andorhal *Anetheron *Arthas *Azshara *Black Dragonflight *Bleeding Hollow *Dalvengyr *Dentarg *Eredar *Executus *Firetree *Gorefiend *Haomarush *Korgath *Lightning's Blade *Mannoroth *Magtheridon *Scilla *Shadow Moon *Shattered Hand *Skullcrusher *Smolderthorn *Warsong *Ysondre *Zuluhed Eastern PvE Servers *Bloodhoof *Dalaran *Durotan *Duskwood *Eitrigg *Elune *Eonar *Gilneas *Khadgar *Llane *Lothar *Medivh *Muradin *Norgannon *Stormrage *Thrall *Turalyon *Ysera *Zul'jin Eastern RP Servers *Argent Dawn *Earthen Ring *Steamwheedle Cartel =Servers in Europe (by language)= European servers by recommended language. English See historical (launch date, purpose etc.) and technical information (location, IP address etc.) about these servers at EU English Realms Info. See a history of all migrations on these servers at EU English Realms Migration. PvP Servers, English *Agamaggan *Al'Akir *Bladefist *Bloodfeather *Bloodscalp *Burning Blade *Burning Legion *Crushridge *Daggerspine *Darksorrow *Deathwing *Dragonmaw *Dunemaul *Frostwhisper *Laughing Skull *Magtheridon *Mazrigos *Ragnaros *Ravencrest *Shadow Moon *Shattered Hand *Skullcrusher *Spinebreaker *Stormreaver *Stormscale *Sunstrider *Sylvanas *The Maelstrom *Trollbane *Turalyon *Twilight's Hammer *Vashj *Warsong *Xavius *Zenedar PvE Servers, English *Aerie Peak *Aggramar *Arathor *Aszune *Azjol-Nerub *Bloodhoof *Doomhammer *Draenor *Dragonblight *Emerald Dream *Eonar *Hellscream *Runetotem *Shadowsong *Silvermoon *Stormrage *Terenas *Thunderhorn *Turalyon *Kul Tiras RP Servers, English *Argent Dawn *Earthen Ring *Moonglade *Steamwheedle Cartel RP-PvP Servers, English *Defias Brotherhood *Ravenholdt *Scarshield Legion *The Venture Co German PvP Servers, German *Aegwynn *Anetheron *Anub'arak *Arthas *Azshara *Blackmoore *Blackrock *Dalvengyr *Destromath *Dethecus *Eredar *Frostmourne *Frostwolf *Gorgonnash *Gul'dan *Kel'Thuzad *Krag'jin *Kil'Jaeden *Mal'Ganis *Mannoroth *Nathrezim *Nazjatar *Nefarian *Nera'thor *Onyxia *Terrordar *Theradras *Tichondrius *Wrathbringer *Zuluhed PvE Servers, German *Alexstrasza *Alleria *Aman'Thul *Antonidas *Baelgun *Blackhand *Dun Morogh *Gilneas *Kargath *Khaz'goroth *Lothar *Madmortem *Malfurion *Malygos *Nozdormu *Perenolde *Proudmoore *Rexxar *Sen'jin *Thrall *Ysera RP-PvE Servers, German *Der Rat von Dalaran *Die ewige Wacht *Die Silberne Hand *Forscherliga *Zirkel des Cenarius RP-PvP Servers, German *Das Syndikat *Die Arguswacht *Der Rat von Dalaran *Kult der Verdammten French PvP Servers, French *Arak-arahm *Archimonde *Cho'gall *Garona *Illidan *Kael'Thas *Ner'zhul *Rashgarroth *Sargeras *Sinstralis *Throk'Feroth *Varimathras PvE Servers, French *Dalaran *Drek'Thar *Elune *Hyjal *Khaz Modan *Medivh *Uldaman *Vol'jin RP Servers, French *Conseil des Ombres *Kirin Tor *La Croisade écarlate *Les Sentinelles =Servers in Korea= PvP Servers, Korea *가로나 (Garona) *굴단 (Gul’dan) *노르가논 (Norgannon) *달라란 (Dalaran) *데스윙 (Deathwing) *둠해머 (Doomhammer) *듀로탄 (Durotan) *드레노어 (Draenor) *라그나로스 (Ragnaros) *레엔 (Laine) *렉사르 (Rexxar) *말리고스 (Malygos) *말퓨리온 (Malfurion) *메디브 (Medivh) *블랙무어 (Blackmoore) *세나리우스 (Cenarius) *실바나스 (Sylvanas) *아스준 (Aszune) *아즈샤라 (Azshara) *알레리아 (Alleria) *알렉스트라자 (Alexstrasza) *에그윈 (Aegwynn) *엘룬 (Elune) *우서 (Uther) *줄진 (Zul'jin) *카르가스 (Kargath) *캘타스 (Kael'thas) *쿨 티라스 (Kul Tiras) *킬로그 (Kilrogg) *하이잘 (Hyjal) *헬스크림 (Hellscream) PvE Servers, Korea *검은용군단(Black Dragonflight) *나스레짐 (Nathrezim) *넬'쥴 (Ner'zhul) *마그테리돈 (Magtheridon) *만노로스 (Mannoroth) *말가니스 (Mal'Ganis) *불타는 군단 (Burning Legion) *붉은용군단 (Red Dragonflight) *살게라스 (Sargeras) *아서스 (Arthas) *아즈갈로 (Azgalore) *아키몬드 (Archimonde) *일리단 (Illidan) *진홍십자군 (Crimson Crusade) *청동용군단 (Bronze Dragonflight) *켈투자드 (Kel'Thuzad) *킬제덴 (Kil'Jaeden) *티콘드리우스 (Tichondrius) =Servers in China Mainland= Currently servers in China Mainland are divided into 6 groups called "Regions". The name of each region (as shown below) is the location of the group of servers and the company that hosts them. All servers in China Mainland share the same time zone setting (GMT +08:00). Region 1 (Shanghai, China Telecom) PvP Servers in Region 1 *山丘之王 (Mountain King) *藏宝海湾 (Booty Bay) PvE Servers in Region 1 *图拉扬 (Turalyon) Region 2 (Beijing, China Netcom) PvP Servers in Region 2 *海加尔 (Hyjal) PvE Servers in Region 2 Region 3 (Sichuan, China Telecom) PvP Servers in Region 3 PvE Servers in Region 3 Region 4 (Guangdong, China Telecom) PvP Servers in Region 4 *拉格纳罗斯 (Ragnaros) *塔伦米尔 (Tarren Mill) *玛诺洛斯 (Mannoroth) *鹰巢山 (Aerie Peak) *奥特兰克 (Alterac) *阿尔萨斯 (Arthas) *匹瑞诺德 (Perenolde) *达隆米尔 (Darrowmere) *霜狼 (Frostwolf) *阿拉索 (Arathor) *通灵学院 (Scholomance) *血色十字军 (Scarlet Crusade) *莱斯霜语 (Ras Frostwhisper) *耐奥祖 (Ner'zhul) *艾欧纳尔 (Eonar) *瑞文戴尔 (Rivendare) *激流堡 (Stromgarde) PvE Servers in Region 4 *麦迪文 (Medivh) *布瑞尔 (Brill) *银松森林 (Silverpine Forest) *乌瑟尔 (Uther) *达拉然 (Dalaran) *银月 (Silvermoon) *霜之哀伤 (Frostmourne) *泰瑞纳斯 (Terenas) *圣光之愿 (Light's Hope) *耳语海岸 (Whispering Shore) *纳斯雷兹姆 (Nathrezim) *遗忘海岸 (Forgotten Coast) Region 5 (Shanghai, China Telecom) PvP Servers in Region 5 PvE Servers in Region 5 RP-PvP Servers in Region 5 *金色平原 (Golden Plains) Region 6 (Beijing, China Netcom) PvP Servers in Region 6 PvE Servers in Region 6 Realm List